The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging systems and methods and, more particularly, image reconstruction and related user interfaces.
A medical imaging system can include a gantry comprising a stationary frame supporting a rotary member about a scanning axis of a scanner. The rotary member includes a central opening large enough to receive a patient extending along the scanning axis. The rotary member is rotated about a patient during a scanning or imaging procedure. An x-ray tube can be positioned on the rotary member diametrically across the central opening from an array of x-ray detectors. As the rotary member rotates, the x-ray tube projects a beam of energy, or x-rays, along a scan plane, through a patient, and to the detector array. By rotating the x-ray source about the scanning axis and relative to the patient, x-rays are projected through a patient from many different directions. An image of the scanned portion of a patient can be reconstructed from data provided by the detector array using a computer.
Various aspects of the imaging process may negatively affect the quality of the output image. Patient motion is one such aspect. Patient motion may be caused by a moving organ, such as a heart or lung, or by gross patient motion within the central opening of the stationary frame. Acquisition intervals which do not align with regular periodic motion of a patient result in challenges in reconstructing clinically useful images. The reconstruction challenge increases when the organ movement rate changes erratically or unexpectedly. Improving the experiences of the patient and operator, as well as improving image quality of the output image, can be accomplished through improved image reconstruction and related user interfaces.
An operator console may be provided in such medical imaging systems. The operator console can provide input to and output from components in the medical imaging system. For example, the operator console can include a display device for displaying the output image. It is important that an operator console user interface for such an imaging system provide improved options and control to the operator of an imaging exam. It is important that the user interface be useful and helpful, especially in an area such as image reconstruction.